


something to do with fingers

by Moodytrbl



Category: Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Other, Saucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodytrbl/pseuds/Moodytrbl
Summary: credit to aaron & Mr La story of one man and his fingers.





	1. finger fongle

**Author's Note:**

> explicit warning.  
> part 2 coming soon

His fingers.  
They dance in the summer breeze.  
It was friday morning at fingers college, i saw him sat alone, a glint in his eyes.  
He drew his hands from his pockets and i saw them   
but then   
he reached deep into his pants and he pulled out a fucking rifle. He had seen me watching him, and now he was watching me through his scope. he shot me in my dick. thank you daddy.


	2. fongle finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to marky fog

i had just gotten out of hospital after dik surgery and it was a warm wednesday at fingers college.  
I saw him again  
fingers dancing  
wiggle woggle  
only on a wednesday  
i was hypnotised by his fingers  
i didnt see him looking at me  
or taking out a second fucking rifle  
wiggle woggle bang bing bang bong  
i fell to the floor  
i heard him say one final thing before i faded into darkness.

'one sausage roll please'


	3. wiggle woggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woggle wiggle  
> part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to chatting wet

i woke up in hospital  
ill never know wether he got that sosig roll or not  
i returned to fingers college the followint wednesday  
i saw him  
this time he wasnt alone  
he was with someone  
my arch nemesis in fact  
sosig.  
i couldnt help but think sosig did this to spite me  
i saw him stroke marky's hands  
god i wish that were me  
mark then picked up sosig's hands  
and started to eat him  
as sosig digested  
i realised something  
marky really did get his sosig roll  
and that sosig roll stole his heart from me.  
crick crack crick crock  
my heart is breaking


	4. the return to fingers college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fingle me fonger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foggy fing  
> creds to: meaty

It had been weeks since i saw marky  
ever since he ate sosig  
hes been missing  
but i can smel the fonger in the air  
fog fog fing fing  
i miss him.  
shitter shatter my heart is broken  
my only reminder of him is sosiges  
feet and id know those tiny feet anywhere.  
size 2 and a half, air max  
i wait for markys return


End file.
